


This Isn't Very Pure

by LadderPattern



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Filthy, Gay, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadderPattern/pseuds/LadderPattern
Summary: As the title says.This isn't very descriptive, but it is a smut. Be warned.
Relationships: Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticcy Toby/Masky (Creepypasta)
Series: Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107521
Kudos: 25





	This Isn't Very Pure

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone I know finds this  
> Edit: WHY THE FUCK ARE PEOPLE LIKING THIS

(Third Person)

A yip escaped from the younger man's throat. His face was on fire and he felt absolutely humiliated.

Being bent over your boyfriends lap, lower half exposed, was not something he had in mind.

Ever.

Gentle fingers caress his pale bottom. He's hard, clenching his thighs together in hopes the other wouldn't see.

"Toby," Tim coos, looking back at him. The younger looks over his shoulder, biting down on his thumb nail.

His eyes are wide, messy hair partially covering them. Toby's cheeks have a slight redness to them. As he faced Tim, the blush seemed to grow like a wildfire.

Taking too long to answer results in a small smack. Toby jolts, almost moaning. He bites down on his thumb nail again.

"Y-yes?" he pants, eyes focused on Tims. Even though he wants to look away, Toby tries not to.

"How are you feeling? Did you learn your lesson?" Tim asked, brushing Toby's hair back. His eyes fall shut for a second, enjoying the comforting touch.

When they open, Tim was smiling. It faded when Toby says "no".

There wasn't anything specific Toby was being "punished" for. One minute they were talking and the next it did get a bit heated.

So now Toby found himself here, over his boyfriends lap and his jeans, boxers, shoes and socks strewn aside. Anything that covered his lower half really. Being half hard didn't make this any better for Timothy whatsoever. He had mocked Toby for it.

Timothy hums at Toby's response. Toby looks away shyly. He doesn't expect the next slap on his bottom. He heaves, grasping the bedsheets underneath him. His feet curl.

"Tim," Toby mewls. He looks lost for a second. The look doesn't concern Tim, only telling him to continue. Planting several slaps on one side of his ass before moving to the other. The older man purrs at what he's created. He's left his boyfriends bottom a bright pink.

Toby couldn't feel pain, so he doesn't expect to jolt when he feels Tim's hand come in contact with the skin. His head falls forward, forehead leaning against his hands. He can only loosen his grip for a mere few seconds before tensing again.

Every few seconds he feels something hit his bottom. Tim knows when to stop, Toby knows when enough is enough. So the shrill squeaks and moans pouring from the youngers mouth egg him on.

Bright pink turns to red on Toby's poor, abused bottom. He doesn't understand himself. Why did this feel so good? What was enjoyable about this?

Suddenly, something prods at his bottom. He's told to grind against it. They feel familiar, like fingers pressing up against him. Once it's confirmed, Toby does as told. They don't dare enter him, though, but god, it feels amazing.

The small silly smile on Toby's face makes Tim laugh, chuckle in amusement at the expression. So many thoughts were running through his head. Many of them were what he'd do with the boy later, others about what he was doing now.

"You're doing so well," He leaned down to Toby. A soft peck is placed on his forehead. Toby smiles lazily, pupils dilated in such a pretty way. He tries to push back on Tims fingers. Perhaps he'd give in, looking at his shiny eyes. The begging expression was enough, right?

It wasn't. He squeaks, sucking in his breath at the harsh smack.

"Look at me with those pretty eyes." Tim croons at the hazel eyed man. Toby's eyes are quick to flick back up.

Whimpering at the loss of touch, Toby reaches for Tims sleeve. He clutches it. In return, Tim pets his hair again.

It's quiet for a bit, no one saying a word. Toby is still panting softly, tensing his body for a few seconds at a time.

Something drops on to Tims leg, seeping through the fabric of his jeans. When he looks down, he sees the 'small' situation Toby's gotten himself into. Toby lowers his head and pressed his legs together.

"Are you hard?" a hand grips his hair, tugging it. Toby has no choice but to look up at Tim. Tim almost laughs at the bright blush on Toby's face and chest. He surely felt exposed, mortified if he didn't already.

Weakly nodding, Toby mutters a "yes" before he's dropped. While he lies still, he's trying to get his /very/ unwanted arousal to go away. Now that the other found out.

He doesn't hear any thing from Tim. Though, hands wrap around his waist and flip him over. Toby lays on his back. After, he's told to sit up, still on Tims leg.

Now there was no way of hiding it. He whines softly, burying his face into the crook of his boyfriends neck. Tim is warm, comforting. A hand rests on his lower hip, while the other cups Toby's face.

He's told to look up, right into soft brown eyes. They were harsh and demanding before, but Toby could easily stare back now. He would've cupped the brunettes face to dot kisses any other time. Now wasn't one of them.

His hand slowly trails from Toby's cheek to his neck…to his collarbone…chest…stomach-

"A-ah," Toby's mouth falls open. His eyebrows draw together. He feels something, the top of a finger, touch his tip. It's far too warm in this room. He slightly kicks his legs, curling his toes once more.

Small whines leave the shorter man's lips as the finger traces around his tip. It's quick to collect the sticky pre-substance beading out.

The hand wraps around his length, slowly sliding up and down. Toby's hands grip Tims shirt, huffing.

"Fuck," he curses, lolling his head to the other side. He can't think, most of his thoughts quiet and focusing on what's happening.

Meanwhile Tim focuses on the task at hand, literally. The hand on Toby's hip makes its way under his shirt, touching his bare back. The younger feels soothed, smiling at the touch.

Silent praises are said. Tim is talking, but Toby only knows by the breath brushing against his ear.

"Good boy, so well behaved," he mumbled. Toby whines at this, trying to fight the urge of bucking his hips up. Tims hand is moving far too slow. It's torturous.

"Faster," Toby whispers, breathless. He wants to guide Tims hand, or move his hips. Tim doesn't allow it. Toby would be warned, scolded.

So, when he's not listened to, Toby begs just the slightest, "Tim, c-come o-on-n…"

"What?" he asks, looking at Toby's face again. His cheeks are a beautiful red, head tilted back and eyes fluttered shut.

"M-move your h-and.…more," Toby fumbles with his words. He doesn't know how to explain it. The slow pace was nice, but he needs something else. 

When he feels his hand speed up, Toby heaves again. With a breathless "oh my god", Toby is closer to his climax than ever.

He mistakenly brings his hips up, letting them move along with Tims hand. He expects something. To be scolded or spanked as punishment.

Instead, a gentle nip is felt before a breath tickles his ear.

"That's right, fuck my hand," the older cooed as he continued to jerk off the one in his lap.

"Oh- T-tim," Toby's eyes roll back. He opens his eyes just the slightest to look at the darker eyed man. He can feel every twist his hand takes. It's quick, having spit and pre-come coat Tim's palm and fingers.

Jerking into Tims hand becomes more impulsive and messy. There's no pattern. Toby can't help it. He's coming close.

"F-fuck! Fuck!" with one last buck into Tims hand, Toby came. His eyes clamped shut and mouth falling open. Tim soothes him, calmly rubbing his lower back. He watched as spurts of come dripped down. Tims hand is a mess.

The hand comes to a slow, soon stopping. Toby whimpers, loosening his grip and falling against his boyfriend.

Hazel eyes open little by little, suddenly feeling sensitive to the light.

Tim watched, a small smile still on his face. He praises the younger, petting through his hair with a clean hand. He lets Toby take his time to gather his senses.

Arms lazily throw themselves over the brunette. Tim finds himself being cuddled.

"You're okay," he whispers, patting Toby on the back of his head. Tim loves playing with the long, soft strands.

Toby mumbled thank you's, cuddling into the other. Tim sighs, still needing to clean his hand off.


End file.
